The present invention relates to illuminating type push button switches, and more specifically to an illuminating type push button switch in which a light emitting diode is incorporated in the push button switch.
A conventional illuminating type push button switch incorporating therein a light emitting diode is designed so that a flange portion of the push button switch is enlarged to provide a stop member thereon, and a light emitting diode is mounted on the stop member. Thus, such a conventional illuminating type push button switch has a disadvantage that the area occupied by the switch increases.